


Baby, it's cold everywhere

by deathismyspiritanimal



Series: 2019 Holiday Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Help, I really dunno how to tag the relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), also beware because remus is being remus in some parts, also how do i tag properly, it's just light & dark sides being platonic and friendly toward eachother but so many names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathismyspiritanimal/pseuds/deathismyspiritanimal
Summary: When the Creativitwins decided it'd be a good idea, to lower the mindscape's temperature for the atmosphere's sake, no one thought of a certain cold-blooded side.Aka. the one in which Deceit is freezing but too proud to actually say it.
Series: 2019 Holiday Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Baby, it's cold everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling for Warmth.  
> (Please check out @sanderssidescelebrations, I've got the prompts for this off of there)  
> Here's another warning, this includes sympathetic Deceit and sympathetic Remus. I've also included a Remus-y joke, so be wary, take care!

In the mindscape, it's rarely noticeably hot or cold, it's always about room temperature, since no one's bothered by that. Sure, the sides rooms all have different heat-levels, depending on everyone's own comfort, but the commons are usually the same.

At least that's how it had been, all year round leading up to Christmas. Christmas was different. As soon as Thomas began decorating for the holidays, so did the sides. And never before had that included Roman and Remus agreeing on anything, until this year. And that decision would be one, that a certain serpentine side wouldn't agree with. But he didn't really say anything against it either, since having the Creativitwins agree on something, is an occurrence no one wants or should disturb.

So now he had to freeze, constantly, since that was the thing, they agreed on.

“It'd be great for the mood! Just, snow out there!”, Roman had said, smiling like a child.

“Yeah, and let's lower the temperature as well!”

“My god, maybe you'll finally put your clothes back on?”

This had the Duke gasping dramatically. “You're honestly asking that? You're expecting an honest answer that includes a yes, aren't you? Before everything else, I am a trash rat, and rats don't usually wear clothes, do they?”

“You're impossible. So, snow?”

Their conversation went kind of like that, Deceit hadn't listened properly in between, but he did notice the lack of clothes on Remus' part, not like he wasn't already used to it anyway.

So now, for the movie night, he had to leave the warmth of his room. And he dreaded it. It wasn't like he didn't want to go though, just because he skipped a few movie nights before, most of them actually, he really did, but he did not want to freeze for a couple hours on end.

So he got out of his room, and oh boy did he regret it fast.

“Fuck thiss…”, he mumbled under his breath, hugging himself a bit.

Deceit tried to keep his composure, not wanting the others to know how cold he actually was, because he was acting ridiculously, and also because he didn't want to bother them.

He sat on the couch, between Patton and Roman, and tried not to constantly shiver.

Pull it together, he thought to himself, this is pathetic. And he really thought it was, so he really tried to stop shaking so much.

“So, what are we watching?”

“I'm thinking-”

“I swear, Princey, if you say Frozen I'll throw something at you.”

Virgil was glared at by said side, before his face turned into a pout. “Who said I was gonna say Frozen?”

“What were you gonna say, then?”

“Shut up.”

Remus perked up next. “How about-”

“We've talked about this, Remus, we're watching your kinda movies when Roman and Patton are needed by Thomas.”, Logan immediately stepped in, reminding him of the compromise they all had, watching any kind of thriller and horror movies, when they didn't do too much to affect Thomas. In the beginning, this had even excluded Virgil, as they had theorized that this would only cause to heighten Thomas' anxiety, but this had been proven to be wrong later.

“You're no fun, Teach.”

“Home alone? It's a classic!”, Patton suggested.

Virgil chuckled. “More like homolone, gay and single forever. But really, Pat? I've seen it at least a million times.”

“Honestly? Why don't you choose a movie, Hot Topic.”

“That's an old one, can't think of anything new?”, before the creative side could respond, he continued. “And yes, I have a movie I'd like to see, actually. What do you guys think of Rise of the Guardians? And don't argue about how it's not a Christmas movie because it totally is and also we don't have Christmas yet.”

No one had any complaints with that movie, so it was decided.

For the whole discussion, Deceit had hoped that his shivering wasn't too obvious, and he really concentrated on trying to hold back. It only became a problem, when both Patton and Roman decided to lean onto him. Sure, he would usually stiffen a little before trying to ease up again but instead, he tried to lean into the warmth they brought with them.

Both sides seemed to notice that, and also that he was still shivering, as Roman stole the blanket from behind and underneath Virgil, who wanted to complain, but was happy enough that they finally decided on his movie suggestion, so he let it slide.

When the blanket was over all three sides, Patton immediately began leaning even further into Deceit and Roman put his arms around the side, so he didn't even have a choice.

At least, that was what they all would say. Because to the two bubbly sides, it was very obvious, that Deceit was just too proud to say, that he was cold, and that he enjoyed being cuddled up to them, because if he didn't, he would've at least said something instead of mumbling something incoherent and his face tinting just the slightest tint of red.

And to say that the two didn't feel ecstatic about having another cuddle buddy, would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know, what you think of this, because I'm not too fluent in writing for the sides yet, but I'm trying my best! Feedback's greatly appreciated!
> 
> I post everything I post over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asmolqueen) and if you wanna chill and talk, find me over on [my Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/a_smol_queen/)!


End file.
